


Set Me Free

by alcyondile



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Act 2 Episode 8 Spoilers, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Other, Relationships are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyondile/pseuds/alcyondile
Summary: His Majesty seen from another less-Citron-y perspective.
Relationships: Citron & Guy (A3!), Citron & Spring Troupe (A3!), Citron/Tachibana Izumi (A3!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I worked on in the middle of the night right after reading halfway through Act 2 and since there was Citron slander the other day, I thought it was rather fitting.

"Hah..."

Citron dragged yet another long, exasperated sigh out of his lips as his half-lidded eyes, visibly deprived of the peaceful slumber he very much needed, scanned the pillar-like pile of papers occupying his entire work desk. He had been going on exactly like this for days ever since his return; signing legal documents, meetings with Zafran sages and advisers, delivering speeches that encouraged the well-being of the country in general. Nothing more, nothing less. But wait. The country? Wouldn't it be more appropriate to refer to Zafra as _his_ country now?

 _"No."_ Citron would remind himself whenever he caught his mind occasionally wandering off on its own. _"Not yet. Not until the end of the coronation._ "

 _His_ coronation.

Just thinking of those two words together seemed to attract a headache for the Crown Prince. Dropping his pen a little too recklessly onto the file he was half-finished reviewing, it rolled off the table and made contact with the cold, marble floor in a slight clink; but he paid it no mind whatsoever. He then squeezed his exhausted eyes shut instead as he rubbed his already throbbing sinus. Who would have thought his destiny as the king of his dearest homeland would be so... _plain._

And then, just like every single instance of retreating back into an ideal world where only he is welcomed and able to control how the nonexistent people residing in it carry out their lives, despite disliking the very fact of it ever happening, but still having no such chance nor possibility of stopping himself from subconsciously committing the same act over and over again regardless, memories from his life back in Mankai Company came crashing down on him like a bomb, seconds before its detonation. 

Memories from when he decided to roam around Veludo Way for no particular reason that day, which eventually turned out to be fate's peculiar method aimed to bring him towards the best experiences he'll ever encounter. Memories from every play he casted and role he starred in; from every chaotic rehearsal he attended to; of every all-nighter he willingly pulled on just to get his lines right; of every flubbed attempt in trying to speak Japanese, with either Tsuzuru or Itaru correcting him immediately afterwards. Memories from spending even a just very brief yet very fun time with Guy and both the Spring and Winter Troupes. And most especially memories from that unforgettable shopping trip-gone-wrong with his beloved Director.

_"Director, huh..."_

With a tightly clenched feeling enveloping in his hollow heart, the audacity he had to venture once more into the bittersweet reality in whose existence remains only as distant flashbacks, Citron allowed his hand to travel up his face, using the tips of his fingers to slowly caress the same pair of lips that gently stained the back of his Director's delicate hand with its sins. A small smile danced on them later on, however, as the image of her cheeks flushed the color of tomatoes and how adorably flustered she got with just a minor gesture such as the Kiss of Loyalty, crept into his mind.

Leaning slightly onto the back of his chair, he used his aching feet to shift his seat and face the window; the view of the crescent moon reigning the night barely seen against the draped curtains. Its faint glow gradually stretching throughout the endless expanse of the starless heavens, likewise providing light to the dark world beyond the palace walls.

His very existence ached with so much longing for Japan. For the Spring Troupe. For Guy. Izumi. For the whole of Mankai, especially.

Simply put, he longed for only one thing - _his_ _family_.

And as a seemingly endless wave of tears tainted his beautiful face, wearing once again the sad smile he had gone so numb to using without his actual acknowledgement - but this time, even Guy would have recognized it as the most tragic and emotional one yet - Citron, rightful heir to the crown and throne, future King of Zafra, former member and mood maker of Mankai Company's Spring Troupe, cried. 

_"I want to continue the greatest journey of my life with everyone, again..."_

And with a tone so hoarse and pained, he looked up at the heavens and voiced out his one plea.

_"Please. **Set me free**." _

**Author's Note:**

> I cri T___T I'm sorry if it's not consistent with the plot, though. But thanks for reaching this far! :'D Please let me know what you think as well! 
> 
> P.S. May or may not have a continuation.


End file.
